Real Emotion
by black.butterfly.kisses
Summary: Dedication to Gaara. Really short but good. No pairings but really cute and passionaite.


Dedication to Gaara-san:

* * *

He buried his face into his pillow. 

"Gaara, wake up!" called his arrogant sister. He was already awoke but didn't respond how she wanted. All he did was muffle a small,

"Temari, shut up and leave me alone." Temari sucked her teeth and started preparing breakfast. By now she should be used to it. Her trying to wake Gaara up at 9:30 but him refusing to get out of bed and her making breakfast and him waiting at the table. Sometimes she didn't understand her little brother Gaara. She didn't know what ran through is head and she didn't want to bother it.

After serving breakfast to Kankurou and Gaara, Temari took a break but someone stopped her.

"Temari." Gaara called after finishing his bowl of rice. She turned around to face her to see the man of sand. The Kazekage.

"Yeah?"

He eyes the table and counters. There were still containments on there. "Clean it. All." With that he left. Temari knew better to argue with her brother but today was no day to clean. Today she had to leave to go food shopping and she was spending time with her boyfriend.

"But Gaara, I'm busy."

He stopped in his tracks. Kankurou looked up from his bowl to see his siblings "speak". "I don't care. Never leave this house dirty. I can't stand it." Temari's brows frowned.

"Fine then, I'll clean it." She muttered. Only if he wasn't Gaara-sama. Kazekage of the Sand. Kankurou smirked at the table until he got hit with Temari's fan.

* * *

His red hair shifted in the wind. His eyes glazed over beautiful Suna. 

"I'm your protector." He whispered. He closed his eyes and let the wind take him.

"I'm your protector…"

* * *

"War with country of the snow?" asked Temari. The Kazekage nodded slowly and directed his eyes to the stars behind his siblings. He knew he had to confront the Hokage. Tsunade-sama. Sometimes he hated going to her when he needed help, not because he disliked Tsunade-sama but because he disliked running to Naruto-kun each time. 

"Gaara?" Kankurou yelled waving his hand in front of Gaara's face. Gaara got out of his daydream and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Temari, Kankurou, let me think." He got out of his chair and left the room. Kankurou was confused because all he asked was if they were going to Kohana and Temari was irritated because … she just was. Gaara was on the other hand was confused. It was Naruto. He admired his bravery and just the way he acted. Gaara has been alone. No one behind to cover him and now one to support him. Naruto had almost everyone to cover and support him. And both of them were the same… demons. No. Just holders of demons. But Gaara wanted to be in Naruto's shoes. He wanted to have friends like Naruto and somebody to love and to care about. Unfortanily, Gaara didn't have them type of people. Sure, he had Temari and Kankurou but they was scared of him too because of the demon sealed in him. So admiration was really envy.

"Gaara?" Temari called. She soon found him watching the stars.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked sitting down next to her brother. He shook his head a small no and continued to think of ways to allow himself to envy Naruto more. "Okay, but if you catch a cold don't come running to Temari saying you need soup!" Temari joked. She chuckled a bit and assumed a glare from her sibling but didn't get one.

"Gaara are you okay? You sick or something?" Temari asked nudging at Gaara shoulder. He redirected his teal eyes to Temari's.

"Do you love me?" he asked. The words that spilled out of his mouth shocked her. Why would he ask such a thing?

"Of course. You're my brother. I have to love you. And even if I didn't have to love you… I still would because there's nothing I shouldn't love about you." Temari pulled Gaara into a hug. He didn't know what to do. He never hugged anyone in his life. He can't remember what the feeling is like. He doesn't know what to do. Then a tear trickled down his face and he wrapped his arms around his sister.

"I love you too."

* * *

I was super bored and I noticed I didn't dedicate anything to Gaara-san yet. So I wrote this. I guess he realized what true emotion is. I liked the ending. And I was listening to 1000 words by Koda Kumi then thought of real emotion so it just kind of popped out! lol. Please review and tell me if I should dedicate more things to Naruto charaters. 


End file.
